Michael Marshall
Name: Michael Marshall Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: Writing, Art, Reading, Story Telling, Tennis Appearance: Michael is a tall guy at 6’2; although he‘s probably just an early bloomer and almost done growing. His body is well built; somewhat muscular and robust, he also has a chubby face. His nose is average for his face size and his hazel eyes often look tired with dark circles under them hidden behind his black glasses. His head is topped with messy uneven brown hair. He usually wears button up shirts and dress pants or jeans with nice shoes. At the time of abduction he was wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans. Biography: Michael Marshall is the eccentric son of Daniel Marshall and Janice Marshall (maiden name Walden) who live and work in New York. Daniel and Janice where both lawyers and didn‘t have much time for their odd child. The time they did spend with him was strict and unpleasant. He got along better with his nannies and caretakers than his parents who just wanted him to be a mini version of them and didn‘t like the fact that he was more interested in art and writing instead of his future. He originally went to a closer private school where he got along fine with his teachers because he did a good job on his school work, was seen as creative, and was quite polite to them. However he was somewhat antisocial towards his classmates and when they would attempt to approach him he would space out half way through the conversation out of boredom or say bizarre out of context comments that threw the other kids off. He made few friends and most people just avoided him. Tired of dealing with the problem his parents decided to send him off to Daniel’s alma mater at the start of Junior High despite (or because of) it being so far away. Michael wasn’t bothered, because he enjoyed the idea of a new school and being far away from his strict parents. This helped as he was more willing to open up and enjoyed the new atmosphere. He continued to do well in his school work, became a much more cheerful person despite the fact that he would sometimes tell strange; often surreal, stories. He has took a shine to writing down his story ideas although most of them are bizarre to say the least. He decided to join the tennis team due to liking tennis, but is in fact the worst player on their already sub par team, being spacey and unreliable in almost anything other than school work, however he does enjoy playing despite his lack of aptitude. He dreams of being a published author and doesn’t watch TV; although he does use the computer and follows SOTF-TV out of curiosity despite not really being a fan. He finds it to be a interesting if not twisted concept. He has trouble reading people and isn’t very trusting at first (although not rude), but the closer he is to someone the more blunt he is giving the impression that he is ruder to his friends than strangers and acquaintances. This is because due to his spacey nature and difficulty reading others he has trouble noticing his friends feelings and just assumes saying whatever he thinks they should hear is the best option. He is however actually quite defensive of his friends and would go to hell and back for them, although sometimes he doesn‘t know if they really need help or not he is always there with a shoulder than can cry on. He also suffers from insomnia which sometimes takes a toll on him turning his normally cheerful self into a rather unpleasant and bitter person, however he does seem to need that much sleep to feel better. Advantages: Michael’s physically strong and is an intelligent and creative person who comes up with odd ideas that might be useful. He doesn’t need that much sleep overall, although this is a double edged sword due to what happens when he can‘t sleep (see disadvantages). Disadvantages: Michael has trouble reading the mood. He’s also spacey and offbeat. He may give people the impression that he’s a threat without meaning to leading to them attempting to remove him quickly. He has trouble sleeping and over time becomes more and more irritable and even less focused making him difficult to work with. He’s also known for not being the most reliable person around. Designated Number: Team Grey no. 4 --- Designated Weapon: Fencing Foil Conclusion: His creativity might be a major asset for his team, but what trouble will his lack of social skills and irritability get him into? Mentor's Comment: As long as he keeps his rest up, Michael could definitely be a mastermind of this team. Who needs to be able to read people when I'm telling him how to win? The above biography is as written by OverlordMikey. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Chelsea Roberts '''Collected Weapons: '''Fencing Foil (designated weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Michael, in chronological order Sandbox: *Fate Bash SOTF-TV: *Horizon *Where do you Run When There's Nowhere to Hide? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michael. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters